Duncans Daughter
by tdiroxdc
Summary: Duncan and courtney have one daughter she is 16 and a sudden phone call makes her think that she is more like her dad than anyone else
1. The phone call

The Phone call

Haley's POV

Mom was still on her business trip and would return home tomorrow. Dad would not be home four an hour, so I had an hour to myself just to relax. RRRIIIINNNNGG! Why was our house phone ringing people usually called one of our cell phones. RRRIIINNGG!

"Hello?" I asked

"Yes is Courtney or Duncan Cornwall there?" a man asked

"No, they are both out of the house can I take a message?" I said putting on a fake happy voice.

"Ha ha Haley, you are so much like Duncan trying to play nice, but sometimes he did…." his voice trailed off.

" H-How do you now my name?" I asked sort of scared

"well I met your parents a few years back and wanted to see them again. But since they are not home I will give them a call later. Bye Haley, if they ask who I am, they have my number. Bye."

" Wait!" I said. "Who are you?" but the line died. 'That was really weird' I thought to myself.

**Sorry it was short but this is my first chapter of my first story**

-tdiroxdc


	2. airport

The Airport

Haley's POV

---2 weeks later---

I figured out who the strange man on the phone was. He was a guy called Chris McClain, and apparently my parents did not like him at all one bit. Mom told me that he hosted a reality show that both of may parents were on. So the guy called to say that I _have_ to be on that show because of some contract thing. Great I get to blow off my 16th summer.

"hey, sweetie" mom said in her happy mom tone "are you finished packing yet?"

"yeah." I said with no sign of any life in my voice.

"you don't seem happy, are you sick?"

"no mom, I just don't want to blow my summer off."

"well look at the bright side that camp is where I met your father."

"what did you say about that deviously hot man you call your husband?" my dad asked as he just walked in the house.

" just talking about camp that is all." man my dad was so full of himself sometimes.

"Well tha-" he said with a smirk moving closer to mom I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah I know that is were you met mom now I am going to leave before one of your make-out sessions." I said dully

"actually" he said in a matter-o-factly tone. "I was going to say that we get to watch you at the island. But that is true too." he said smirking

"Oh great parental supervision!" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"it wont be that bad, your dad and I will be on another island." my mom said sweetly

"sure, whatever."

"now, get in the car your flight leaves in two hours." my dad said

--- in the airport---

The plane ride was pretty uneventful . As I walked into the airport I looked around for any sign of some sort to show me were my ride is. Then I saw a very large man holding a sign that said "TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND GENERATION TWO CONTESTANTS THIS WAY!" The sign had a arrow pointing to the left of him. I walked up to him.

"where do you want my luggage?" a I asked sourly

"DIDN'T YOU READ THE SIGN?" he yelled in my face

" I did. But it told the contestants to go over there, nothing about our luggage." I said while smirking. "Man I have my dads mouth." I thought

He mumbled something about ungrateful teenagers and pointed to the left of him

"thanks." I said while smirking. "I wonder how long it will take me to push him over the edge." I said to myself.

-----

There where already four people standing in that general direction, so I figured that they were the other contestants.

"HI!" a fire headed girl popped out of nowhere and said to me. "What's your name? I am Sam. Who are your patents? How old are you? Why are you here? Who-" I cut her off she was talking a mile a minute

"My names Haley. Duncan and Courtney's daughter." I said so dully it sounded like I was dead compared to her.

"I'm Izzy ad Owens daughter!" she said acting like I was as excited as she was

"good to know" I said weakly. Then two blonde Barbie girls walked over to me.

"do you know were the salon is?" the one wearing the skirt said.

" We are in an airport." I said dully

"yea but-" she said

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU ARE IN AN AIRPORT" Sam said so loudly that people started to stare at us.

"But he said-"

"HE WAS LYING!" Sam yelled

"Oh well then." the one in the red jogging outfit said. "I'm Markie and this is Ashley" she said pointing to her sister.

"Oh, I am Haley."

"we are Lindsey and Tyler's daughters!" the one who claimed to be Ashley said.

"Nice to meet you!" Markie said before skipping away with her sister. There was a boy in the corner who looked sad but I decided to leave him alone. I looked over to the opposite direction and three more people were walking this way. I sighed


	3. More People

More people

_Italics = Haley's thoughts _

Haley's POV

The three kids that walked toward us were all blonde. Two boys, and one girl. They were all dressed for the beach. Sam, Ashley, and Markie were already over there greeting them so I decided to stay seated on the floor. One of the guys walked over to me. _wow he was cute._

"Hey I'm Evan" he said

"Hi, I'm Haley. Duncan and Courtney's daughter." I said a little happier than I was a minute ago

"No Way!!" he almost yelled. "My parent are Geoff and Bridgette, our parents were like best buds on the show so maybe we could be friends to." he said while he was slightly turning pink. Quickly recovering he said " no offense, but my dad said that Duncan was a trouble maker and liked to pull pranks on people."

"you mean still likes to pull pranks." I said " my dad and I do all the time. He kinda rubbed off on me." I said blushing also "so-" I said trying to avoid another awkward moment. "who are they" I said pointing to the other new people

"oh the girl is Amy, and my bro Mike."

"Are you guys triplets?"

"yeah and best friends"

"cool"

I looked over there and Sam was gone _doesn't surprise me she is probably wrestling a that big guy holding the sign. I'm betting that she will win. _Amy and Mike walked over

" I see Evan is already hitting on a girl." he said to Amy " I win five bucks. Hand it over" Amy reluctantly pulled out a five dollar bill from her back pocket mumbling to herself.

"haha funny" he said. Then he added "Guess whose daughter she is!"

"Whose?" said Amy

"Guess" Evan replied

"fine." she sighed.. She looked at me. " Gwen and Trents."

"Nope" Evan said beaming

"who" mike said

"Duncan and Courtney's" Evan said while his grin got wider

"No way!" said Amy

"yep" said evan

"Nuh uh"

"yeah huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yeah huh"

"nuh-"

"Guys! SHUT UP!" I yelled " my name is Haley and yes my parents are Duncan and Courtney. They are not that special."

"haha" Mike said " Amy that is another five bucks. Cough it up. Told ya she was bad."

" what is that supposed to mean?!" I asked

" Well," Mike said his hand still waiting for Amy to put money in it. "its just the way you dress, I mean black tank top, red hoodie that says "hot topic" on it, dark wash jeans, black jewelry, and that stud in your nose is kinda a dead give away."

"so am I that easy to read?" I asked getting mad. "I mean -" I was cut off.

"Attention Total Drama Island Generation Two Campers" a mans voice came over the intercom. "Meet at the west exit in five minutes. Now chop-chop

"Oh I like pork chops" Sam said as she popped out of no where. I glared at Mike and picked up my bags. _why do people always say I am easy to read. _

"Well" Evan said "lets go" he quickly picked up his bag and surf board and followed after me. The kid in the corner was already ahead of us. I didn't really care I was in a sour mood and if you were smart you would stay away. But Evan did not seem to notice because he was walking right beside me, happy as ever._ sure he was cute but a little to happy. Oh well_ I walked toward the exit.


	4. Wake Up

Even More people

_Italics=Haley's Thoughts_

We followed the big, buff looking guy to the west exit and out the doors. The kid who was in the corner followed slowly behind.

"Campers please file into the limo and we will be off!" said the smaller black haired guy that had way too much hair product in it.

"Were are we going?" said the skirt wearing twin said

"To camp Wawanakwa" said the hair product guy

" How far away is it?" I asked dully

"you'll see" he replied

-----

Later we arrived on a old rusty camp by boat.

'oh this is just like a movie I once saw were the campers all got eaten alive by bears! It was a good movie." Sam told us

"wow amazing" I said sarcastically

" o I no right" the twin called Ashley said

"Ok then campers lets get into your cabins and get some rest the other campers will arrive in the morning. For now girls on the left and boys on the right. Good night campers." the hair product guy said who's name I found out to be is Chris. The twins, Amy, Sam and I walked to the cabin on the right.

"well I'm going to bed night guys."

"Night Haley!" they all said expect for the Ashley twin called me Harley. _O well _

-----

I woke up then next morning to find Sam and Ashley talking quietly (or as quite as Sam can get) and Amy and Markie were gone._ might as well check out the waterfront._

"_hey you two want to go swimming?" I asked_

" _yes! I love swimming this one time I was in the ocean-"_

"_Sam can you just get your suit?" _

"_yup I'm on it!"_

"_coming powder puff?" I asked_

" _No but I might tan." _

"_ok" I said walking out side in wearing my jet black bikini. Markie, Evan, Mike, Amy, and the other kid were already in the water._

"_Hey Haley coming in the water?" Evan yelled_

"_No Evan I'm just walking towards the water because it is fun." I said jokingly. He was blushing. But that second I was lifted out of the air and in the water. When I resurfaced everyone was laughing, but Mike the hardest._

"_What the hell was that for?" I yelled they kept laughing. But suddenly stopped. I looked around there was a huge boat coming. HHHHOOOOONNNKKK! HONK, HONK ,HONK! I swam towards the shore and Evan helped me up _

"_You ok I'm sorry" he said _

"_yeah fine." I said "what is with the boat?"_

"_I think it is the other campers." he replied _

"_O great." I mumbled_


	5. List of campers

Here is a list of All the current campers and their parents

Haley

Duncan + Courtney

Amy, Mike, Evan

Geoff + Bridgette

Markie, Ashley

Tyler + Lindsey

Sam

Owen + Izzy

Unnamed Kid in corner now has a name

Jared

Harold + Leshawna


	6. Teams

Chris called us over to the dock. And one by one the other campers filled out, they did not look happy

"Welcome guys, throw your bags on the dock and then follow me to the campfire. Old campers ( he was

addressing us) move all of your bags onto the dock also then meet me at the campfire. This my friends is going to be totally AWSOME!" We put all of our stuff on the dock and ran over to the fire pit.

"Welcome campers! You will be spending ten weeks (or less ) here at beautiful Camp Wawanakwa. Every couple of days or so you will have to compete in a challenge. Some challenges are reward challenges, others you may need to save your butt from getting kicked off. Then you would walk the dock of shame, bored the boat of losers, and NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER come back EVER! Any questions? No-good ok then we should put you guys in teams. Let's see Amy, Carrie, Tristan, Clairese, Sam, Jared, and Haley. You are the Killer Bass. Your captain is Evan."

"Whoa, yeah" Evan yelled walking over to the rest of us "we are going to rock the house!"

"Fat chance." and raven haired girl said "you losers are noting, I mean really a goth, a clone, a Malibu Barbie, a loner, a freak, a another freak, a party guy, and a punk wannabe. You are lucky to not lose your whole team in the first challenge." she said snickering

"really I wouldn't be talking you aren't to non-freaky yourself." Carrie said

"Shut it goth girl"

"hey ya no what?" I said " have you ever had a fish sandwich I'm sure you will enjoy it" I advanced on her

"keep away freak!" she yelled

"hey now you guys." Chris said " keep some drama for tomorrow's challenge. Anyways the rest of you are screaming gophers and you captain is Will. Now go get some food and don't kill each other." he said eyeing me Carrie and that dark haired girl. We walked to the dinning hall glaring at each other. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The bass went swimming and talked over what our challenge is to be tomorrow. Carrie and I were talking on how to prank the bossy girl right before we went to bed. Not the best day at camp.

Here is a list of all campers and parents

Duncan and Courtney

Haley KB

Bridgette and Geoff

Mike SC, Amy KB, Evan KB

Trent and Gwen

Carrie KB

Dj and Sadie

Will SC, Denise SC

Noah and Katie

Clairese KB, Tristan KB

Owen and Izzy

Sam KB

Harlod and Leshawna

Jared KB

Heather and Ezekiel

Jenna SC, Donny SC

Cody and Beth

Anthony SC

Lindsey and Tyler

Markie KB, Ashley SC


	7. I need HELP!

Hey guys if anyone has another idea for a challenge that would be awesome because write now I have it written all the way up to right after the first challenge. So any ideas just contact me. OK? Thank you so much for reading my story, I will try to update soon but I am really bad a typing.

J tdiroxdc


End file.
